No Strings Attached!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: Danny found out his girlfriend cheated on him. Ember found out her boyfriend cheated on her. So, what do they do? Read it and found out. Contain smut and it's a one-shot. A DannyxEmber smut oneshot. Past relationships: DannyxSam, EmberxSkulker.


AN: This is for a someone- I think Vinnie10 that message me to make a DannyxEmber. Truth be told I actually like them together, too. Hey, I ship with anyone.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything but my Ocs. If there is a song or anything like that. I'll post it at the end if you want to check it out. I do not own any songs and shit like that, too!**

**Warning: I suck at grammar. So, I warned you. If you read my other stories and do not like it. then, DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT! I find it pointless for someone to talk shit if they don't like something just keep your mouth shut! That's it! Anyhu, I might add some sex scenes if I feel like it that's why I put the M. But let's see how this chapter turns out. I also might add some- maybe S&M or spanking stuff lolzz. **

**P.S. I want reasonable criticism in you want me to improve. Like I said I got bad grammar but nothing should be rude. There's a difference between being an a-hole and giving an appropriate criticism. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Danny was flying through the air in his ghost form. He had gotten a few messages from his girlfriend. Sam was bitching so much. Ever since, they got together they been fighting so much. There was this one time were Sam caught Danny glancing at Valerie's ass. Of course, she thought it was just a stare then soon, she started accusing Danny for staring at Paulina's boobs or checking Star out. He got a hard slap from her which made the halfa confused. Danny admit he looks at them but didn't stare at them. Sooner, she started telling him what to do. Danny would do as she say because he thought it was right to make his girlfriend happy but he started to feel tired. He once took a small break from his ghost hunting since he needed to do some homework and pass his classes. All of sudden, he started to get phone calls from Sam about how he should work or balance his life because being a hero is important. Danny told her off saying he needs sleep but she continues to bitch at him. So, Danny turn off his phone and went to sleep. Until, the day after there was hell. Sam yells at Danny and told him off that the reason she got was him was being he was a hero and never liked because of himself only because he was a halfa. That did it. Danny walked out on her.<p>

Soon now, here was Danny flying through the middle of night trying to clear his head. Sam blowing up his phone. He sat on top of the building thinking ways for them to be together without the fighting. Danny was mad that they never touch or kiss in public. They would hold hands in public but Sam never want to show their relationship in public. Danny concluded it was their first time at sex. Sam was quiet after that and she would tell him him off to not hug her or kiss her. May of the students made fun of Danny for being Sam's little bitch. So, Danny wants to patch things up with Sam- maybe break up with her. They were so well when they were just friends.

So, Danny decided to go visit Sam and talk to about their relationship. He flew toward Sam's house and went through the walls. "Hey Sam, I wanted to say I was-" Danny stopped with his eyes widen. He saw Sam having sex with some goth man on her bed. Sam was make-out on top of the man naked. Sam pulls away in shock seeing her boyfriend standing over her. She pulls the cover up covering her breasts.

"Danny, what the fuck?" Sam glares at him.

"So, this is why we didn't have sex because you were slutty around." Danny glares at her with his eye glowing red.

Sam pressed her lips together staying quiet. "Excuse me," Sam spoke up a bit pissed off, "But, I'm not the one who lacks in the relationship."

"What the hell your talking about?" Danny yells at her. The naked gothic male clears his throat getting off the bed.

"Um.. excuse me. I think I should go." He said.

Sam pull the guy's hand, "No. You don't have too- Danny is just leaving. Right?" She glares at the halfa. The guy quickly got his clothes and left.

"See what you did? He left." Sam shouted. "You suck at making me happy!"

Danny's eyes turned red, "You were cheating on me?"

"So?"

"But, it was me you would've bitch and complain."

"And?" Sam crossed her arms, "I'm your girlfriend and I'm the only one that will ever make you happy. Please, you have to make me happy. I'm as good as your gonna get." She smirks giving a look that said I-got-you-now.

Danny couldn't believe soon he got it. He understood why Sam wanted him. Oh this was rich. He burst out laughing his laughter surprised Sam. She saw him laughing so hard that tears came down his cheek. Sam hissed, "What's so funny?"

"HAHAHAHA, All along you thought your the only girl for me!" Danny couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. He soon got it under control still snickering, "PLease," He stares cold hearted at Sam, "I've done better."

"Oh with who? "Paulina", Kitty controlled her. Or who, Valerie. She hates you." Sam said.

Danny smirks, "Exactly. You were jealous that the fact I would never be under your control because these women were there. Kitty only wanted me because Johnny 13 was hurting her but she choose me- not Skulker or Vlad but me."

"Please, Johnny 13 hates you. She did it to piss Johnny 13."

"Still she went through with it and pick me. That made you crazy and pissed off, doesn't?" Danny gotten close to her staring her dead in the eye, "Someone so beautiful, so perfect being with a guy like me."

Sam stares at him in shock seeing his eyes turned to cold blooded red. "Admit it. You hated the fact I could've been with much happier beautiful girls. Kitty is older but she probably would've got with me if I persuade her." Danny said as he saw Sam staring in shock, "Oh, with Valerie. She was amazing better than you ever were. We did had a connection until you fucked it all up. Now, she's dating Tucker."

"Well, boo-hoo. Looks like you still be lonely." Sam hissed, "Besides you suck at sex. You can never make me happy."

"PLease, Kitty and Valerie said I was very good."

"What? Your lying. You never fu-" Danny chuckles darkly, "PLease, I only pretend so you wouldn't get hurt though you do suck at it. Kitty was my first then it was Valerie. They were a bit surprised how I done it. So, really I didn't lose anything special with you. Like first kiss, wasn't a big deal. So, who's the idiot now."

Sam couldn't believe it. All the hard work making Danny believe she was the only one for him was gone. She just couldn't. "So, I guess, this means were over, huh? I would like to stay friends but your too fucking crazy for me and you'll probably want to fuck up my other future relationships. So-" Sam grab his hand, "Wait! Please, don't. I'm sorry. Just let me-" Danny stopped her and stare her dead in the eye, "Too late. It's over. We are done. No going back. We're not friends anymore so bye bitch!" That was it. He was gone. Sam stares at her bed sheets upset with herself. She felt tears coming down her cheek she lost him. She truly lost him. She spend her night crying on the bed until she burst out laughing thinking he will come back to her soon.

* * *

><p>Danny flew through the air trying to get his mind distracted. Until, he heard music in the air. His ghost sense kicked in. Green eyes looks down seeing Ember on the building playing a small tune while crying. She was whipping her tears off. He flew down standing behind her. "Hey.." He said.<p>

Ember looks over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, "If you wanna fight then fight Box ghost. Just leave me alone."

"Why?" Danny asked seeing Ember looking upset, "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Danny!" Ember growls at him. She stares at Danny seeing how grown he became. Muscles and all. He was in his senior year already eighteen. No wonder many of the female ghosts gawks at him. He's fucking gorgeous.

Danny smirks, "Let help. I feel shitty too, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I caught Sam cheating on me with some freaking dude, we argued and I broke up with her." Danny said rubbing his neck.

Ember stared in shock, "She cheated on you?"

"Yeah? Why so surprised?"

"Well, she really did have a huge crush on you." Ember said.

Danny chuckles showing off his charming smile. "She was using me. Anyway, how about you?"

"What?"

"You were crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ember huffed crossing her arms.

Danny gave a dark chuckle making Ember having chills down her spine. "Come on. I know, you never cried. It's not your cup of tea."

"Pfft, since when you cared about ghosts?" Ember asked.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Look I only beat up ghosts because some of them want to take over the world or hut my friends or hurt me."

"Touche."

"So," Danny poked her sides making her giggle, "tell me."

"Alright, today I found out Skulker been cheating on me with Desiree and Spectra. There! Happy, now?" She never felt so mad before until her last- well boyfriend when she was human. "I mean, sure me and Skulker fight sometime but the make up sex was great. I just can't believe he had the right to cheat on me. Now, here I am crying because I'm so mad and- and I want pay back!"

"You want pay back?" Danny asked.

"YES! I don't care what it is. I want him to get mad." Ember said, "I was thinking writing a song about him."

Danny raised his eyebrow, "What are you? Taylor Swift?"

"Well-" Danny put his hand on her lips to stop, "Look, I want pay back, too. Me and you have a tough break up what if we compromised?"

"Like?" Ember asked.

"Friends with benefits compromised?"

"Ohhh. Your asking me if we could fuck with no strings attached." Ember asked.

"Yes and I got a plan. Me and Kitty use to do it this but she chickened out since her "love" with that jerk, Johnny13." Danny asked.

Ember bite her lips sexually, "What are we waiting for?" Danny smirks back.

* * *

><p>Sam saw Tucker and Valerie holding hands. She was in the computer lab. Danny ignore her for weeks on end. Tucker and Valerie was the only talking to him. Sam wanted know what's up with him. Tucker told her that Danny was fine he took the break up well. She fumed over this because Danny was suppose to come back to her but he didn't. So, she wonders if he got another girl.<p>

Then, Dash runs into the computer lab. "Kwan!" The other jock got up seeing Dash going on his laptop typing a few things on the screen. "You gotta see this!"

"What's going on?" Kwan asked. Then, some other students had their phones getting messages and their friends telling them to go on their laptops.

Valerie had her phone ringing so was Tucker's phone. "Dude, check this out. Danny Fenturd is fucking Ember the famous POPSTAR AROUND! IT'S LIVE!"

"What? No, way. Shoot the porn!" Kwan said out loud. Sam stood in shock as everyone around the whole school were going on their phones or their laptops looking up the site. Tucker was on his laptop typing the website on Google. Sam and Valerie looked on the screen in shocked. Tucker's eyes widen in whole school were on their phones and laptops watching the little scene.

Danny was on top of Ember screwing her on a large red silk bed. Ember moaning out loud yelling, "Fuck me! Go yes!" All the girls blushed watching this. Some were in shock at Danny's size. The guys were gawking at Ember's naked body her round B cup breasts bouncing and her long thin legs were just perfect.

Sam couldn't believe it. Danny did it. She never felt so embarrassed in her life. "Dude, you think he got tied of Sam." One the jocks chuckles.

"Gurl, Danny totally made Sam feel like a total idiot." Paulina said to Star.

Tucker and Valerie saw Sam ran out crying. "She'll get over it." Tucker said. He shook his head at Sam for one she started this. Danny was hurt and wanted pay back. It wasn't fair for Sam to cheat and be a bitch. This is why Tucker let Danny borrow his video camera.

* * *

><p>Danny sitting up straight naked seeing the camera aiming at him and Ember. He smirks as he got up turned off the connection once the live action was over. He grabbed his friend's camera turning it off, "I think we pissed off our ex's pretty good." Blue eyes stare over at a naked Ember. The female ghost singer purrs as she lays on the bed still naked. She bites her lips still amazed by the ghost boy's performance. "How are you so good?" She licked her lips.<p>

Danny chuckles seeing Ember's long pretty hair spread out on the pillow. "I know, who knew I was able to fuck you even in my human form."

"Well, I could turn to solid form." Ember as she wrap her arms around his neck, "How about another round?"

Danny gave a small smile, "Your on."

There he was on top of one of the hottest female ghosts around and most popular popstar around his world. Ember was underneath him staring at those big beautiful blue eyes. He smashed his lips against her giving a heat french make out. Ember moans feeling Danny's hands rubbing her round breasts.

"Your so hot when your not attacking me." Danny saids as he nibbles down her soft cold neck.

Embers moans feeling warm mouth touching her neck. Her nipples became hard when Danny's warm hand pinched her nipple. She felt the other warm hand reaching down there. She gasps feeling two fingers entering her. "Oh god!" She moans as Danny's hot mouth to suckle on her breasts.

Danny let his tongue flickers Ember's dark blue nipples. He let his fingers enter her in and out slowly making Ember bite her bottom lip from pure pleasure. "Your so wet, right now." Danny chuckles.

"Shut up and fuck me." Ember fumed seeing the ravenette still laughing. "You know, your cute when your quiet."

"So, you think I'm cute, huh? Let me do all the work here." Danny said as he had his whole mouth sucking on Ember's other breast. The female ghost moans pulling the bed sheets. She never had this much pleasure with her ex boyfriends. Maybe because Danny was warm and she loves the feeling of being warm and cared for. Or maybe because Danny knows how to treat a girl. Hell, she heard stories from Kitty when she was inside some Latina girl. Kitty said it was the best time of her life but her love for Johnny 13 could never be replaced.

Danny let his fingers continues to go in and out at a decent pace. His mouth pulled away until it made a certain 'pop' sound from sucking Ember's nipple. Then, he let his tongue slide down to her lower part. Ember moans, "Oh yes!" She felt his hot tongue passing through her flat stomach making her have child down her spine once more.

She felt two fingers pull away from her entrance. She gave a whine sound, "No…" Breathing heavily she didn't want the pleasure to stop. Danny snickers as his tongue licked her clit. That gave her another chill down her spine also giving her tingles. She moans again as she let her hand go through his silky soft black hair.

"Oh god, Danny!" She moans out loud feeling Danny's hot mouth sucking her clit. He did things with his mouth she didn't know it was possible. "Oh yes!" Ember moans gasping out loud.

Danny continues to suck her off until she squirted on his face. Ember gasps, "Oh fuck.." Danny grins widely as he added two fingers that Ember dearly missed. She moans having drool down the corner of her lips. This halfa is gonna drive her nuts.

"Danny!" Ember moans out loud feeling the two finger going fast. Danny let his fingers pound into her. Ember couldn't help but touch her self as Danny continues to finger her. She moans as she pinched her nipple with her right hand and let her left hand play with her clit. Danny let his tongue lick the tip of her clit which cause Ember to yell his name a little louder, "Danny! I'm gonna cum. You gonna- make- me…" She gasps feeling her lower part relish some warm fluid. She squirted on Danny's face making her breathes heavily.

Danny grins wider, "Finish so soon?"

"Danny.. let me suck your cock." Ember begs as she saw the half's erected cock at her. She been wanted to have that on her mouth for awhile.

"Alright." Danny smirks seeing Ember at her full grasp. He put a dog collar on her. Danny smirks he always have this dominated side he likes trying out. Ember thought it was sexy with the leather collar on her neck. Danny pulled the leash down, "Now, suck my dick."

Ember purrs as she let her tongue did the work. Her cold hands rubs against the hard member which gave Danny chills. He groans feeling Ember's tongue licking the tip of his member as she rubs the rest. "Fu-hhhck, yesssss." Danny groans as he felt Ember taking the whole member in her small mouth. She started to suck slowly soon she went a bit faster. She moans feeling Danny's cock pre-cumming in her mouth. Danny let his hand ruffles her pretty long hair giving a hard yank making her moan a little louder. He grins having his hand forcefully making her take the whole cock deep his her mouth down to her throat. She choked as she pulled away and coughs.

"That's so hot." She purrs. Danny grins as he forcefully make her suck his cock. Her head bobs faster letting Danny's cock deep throating. Ember moans as she play with herself. She needed something in her. Once Danny got up he pulled his cock away from her mouth. Ember's lips have salvia and pre-cum dripping down. She wanted more. "Don't stop."

"Shh, let me put this in you." Danny got a vibrator in her making her moaned out loud.

"Oh fuck yes!" She screams as Danny set it to high. They went back to business. Danny thrusts himself into Ember's mouth feeling her slick tongue licking around his member. She would pull away at times making a 'pop' sound from Danny's member. The halfa gave groans as he let her suck his balls. Ember was cock hungry she wanted Danny's cock to be her since the vibrator could do such little pleasure but she waited. She wanted Danny's cocks to feel right at home once she let Danny titties fuck her. She press her breast together letting Danny thrusts between her breasts.

"Your titts are so soft." Danny groans seeing his pre-cum on Ember's breasts.

Ember purrs, "Cum on these titts. Cum for me." She sucks some more making Danny sweat. He didn't want to cum just yet and he know Ember didn't want to cum too.

"Not just yet." Danny groans, "Spread those legs and let me fuck you."

"Oh yes, fuck me." Ember took out her vibrator, took off the dog collar, and spread her legs widen open. "Fuck me, right. Oh please. Teach me to be a little slut. Only for you."

"That's what I like to hear." Danny slowly enters her. She was a bit tight but he waited until she was able to get use to his size. Ember winced a little but she gasps once Danny started to slowly more in and out of her. Ember moans she was so wet for him. Danny let her suck his fingers as he continues to thrusts into her.

Ember moans as she felt Danny hard cock pound into her. "Oh yes. Fuck, Danny. Oh yes!" She moans feeling the half's cock thrusting into her harder and fasters. She Danny grab her breasts. Danny groans as he saw Ember's breasts bounce. He squeezed one tightly making her moan. He moans he thrusts into her making her moan his name. He love the feeling of his balls hitting against her. He would spank her ass making her yelp sexually.

The two were sweating all over their bodies. Ember paid attention to Danny's heart beating and the warmth go his body. She loves his big strong arms around her. She felt so small against him. Danny smirks he felt Ember's long legs around his waist. The two started to meet each other's thrust feeling the pleasure taking over them. They too felt their climax coming. Ember moans, "Go faster. Make me cum. Fuck me."

The two gave a hot full blown make out. They added tongue as Danny continues to screw Ember. The female moans between kissed feeling Danny's cock in her. "I'm gonna cum." She breathes heavily. Danny continues to go. Ember was the first to cum then it was the half after a few more thrusts. The two stood quiet for a moment. None of them dare to move once they felt the sweet ecstasy rushing through their bodies. Danny felt limp as he finally took his cock out. The two were breathing heavily and they were tired.

Ember purrs, "Wow, that was fucking amazing." She kissed Danny on the lips.

"I know." Danny chuckles getting another tongue kiss from the female ghost. "You were great too." He got up putting on his boxer and shirt.

The Popstars giggles, "I know." She licked her lips. It was another fantastic fling. She knew her lucky sexy black lingerie would help.

"So, I was wondering if your not to busy we could do this again without the cam-" Before Danny could finished someone blew up the ghost door with large smoke around. The two saw a large hunter figure step into the room. It was Skulker burning in rage. He saw his naked girlfriend and the halfa on his bed! They were fucking! Ember lay naked on the bed in shock seeing Skulker home so soon.

"You little shit." Skulker growls at Danny. He couldn't believe his girlfriend had the guts to fuck his mortal enemy. He knew he cheated and he did knew Ember wasn't the girl to be mess around but, he didn't expect this. All he could do now is blame the halfa for shagging his woman. At first, he thought he was having a good day hunting a rare animal but noo. He heard news around everyone about Danny Fenton (Danny Phanton) fucking Ember live on the internet. When he went to the Ghost Zone thinking it was some sick joke until Johnny 13 was the first to give him the news. He said that Danny was in his house with Ember all alone. Johnny 13 said he used his shadow to spy on them and it turned out Ember was wearing sexy lingerie and took her clothes in front of him. Danny had a video camera with him recording everything.

Skulker was beyond mad he wants to kill that motherfucker for fucking his woman on his bed! "I'm gonna kill you!" He aimed his gun at Danny.

"Skulker no!" Ember pushed the gun to aim somewhere else as he shoot. Danny quickly pulled up his pants and grab his camera. Ember was surprised how fast he was able to turn to his ghost zone.

"Well, see yeah, Ember. Till next time." He winks at her as he left.

Skulker cursed himself chasing after the halfa, "Well, talk later." He glares at Ember. She gave a sinister smile her pay back was so worth it and this turned out to be the best day of her life.

"Whatever." Ember rolled her eyes seeing Skulker leaving to catch the halfa. Ember back to putting on her black see-through bathrobe. She decided to take a shower before her ex boyfriend starts having an argument with her. She smirks as she stare out the window seeing Danny left a note that had his number and said, "Call me." She smirks maybe next time it'll be all for fun and no revenge. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. She never felt so alive and it's all thanks to Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>An: Finally, I'm done. You know, what sucks having your internet stop while writing and I had to redo it since it didn't save. So, I'm happy I'm done with this. At first I couldn't think of anything but it came to me. I hope ya'll like this.<p>

Till next time! PEACE!


End file.
